Keeping Secrets
by CiciGee1
Summary: What happens when Rin, who has loved Haruka for years, finds out about the secret Makoto and Haru have been hiding? Will he accept it or will he let his rage take over? WARNING: MPREG!
1. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Makoto and Haru had been dating for six months. They both decided to keep the relationship a secret. Well, more like Haru decided. Even the mention of him and Makoto always being together made him blush. He was afraid of how everyone would react to find out that they were actually going out this whole time. Makoto reluctantly agreed. He didn't think anything of it. He wanted to publicly love Haru but he couldn't argue with someone who never liked PDA. It was a different story when the couple was indoors though. Despite how much Haru didn't like it, Makoto constantly took advantage of the times they got to be by themselves, even if they were still outside.

_7 pm:_

They were walking home from practice. The sunset cast an amber light across all of Iwatobi. To Makoto, the light highlighted Haru's delicate features and enhanced the colour of his eyes. He smiled as he watched Haru look out towards the water. Then he leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Haru-chan."

Haru quickly turned around and furrowed his brows, "Drop the 'ch-"

His lover grew impatient and kissed him on the lips before he could finish his sentence. Haru pulled back. He looked at the ground and let his bangs cover his eyes. Although Makoto could only see half of the dolphin's face, he could tell that Haru was blushing.

Haru mumbled, "I told you not to do that in public."

Makoto laced his fingers with Haru's and smirked, "Hai hai." He paused for a moment while Haru collected himself. "Hey Haru."

"What?"

Makoto kissed him on the cheek, "I love you."

Haru face was bright red. "Stop it," he said as he picked up his pace and walked further ahead, forgetting that Makoto was still holding his hand.

When they reached Haru's house, they took off their shoes and laid down their bags by the entrance. Makoto went into the living room and turned on the TV. Meanwhile, Haru went into the kitchen to make food. It wasn't before long til Makoto could smell the scent of mackerel. _I guess I should be helping_, Makoto thought. He got up and made his way into the kitchen. He stood behind Haru to wrap his arms around the boy's waist.

"What are you doing Makoto?"

"Nothing. Do you need help?" Makoto placed his chin on Haru's shoulder to peek over to see the fish that was currently being fried. He was pleasantly surprised at how it was turning out. Not to say that Haru couldn't handle the simple task of frying fish, it was that Haru usually grilled it instead.

"No."

Makoto's hold on him loosen. He walked towards the cupboards to get plates. Haru glanced over at him then back to the fish, "I said I don't need help."

"I know but you always say that."

Haru frowned with a light pink shade brushed across his cheeks. He didn't really appreciate his lover knowing what he's going to say but he didn't hate it either.

* * *

_11 pm:_

The two boys finished eating dinner and took their showers. By this time, they were watching television in the living room. Makoto was just flipping through the channels hoping he would find at least one good thing on. Haru faced him, "Makoto."

"Hm?" When Haru didn't reply, he looked at the boy, "What's wr-" Haru sat there with embarrassment radiating off of him. He kept shifting his legs with his hands in between. The orca jumped a little, "H-haru!" It was rare that Haru got this way before Makoto and it was pretty clear that Haru needed some attention. He softened his gaze and smiled, Next he touched the edge of his lover's jawline. He kissed Haru deeply while he closed his eyes. They began to make out. Their lips were connected and their tongues glided over each other's. Haru was gently pushed onto his back while Makoto leaned over him, not breaking the kiss in the process. Haru took a gasp of air.

Makoto sat up then moved his hands down Haru's body and spread his legs open. From there, he could see the bulge in Haru's sweatpants. Makoto grew increasingly hard with every passing second. Regardless of both of them still having their clothes on, Makoto began to grind himself against Haru's bulge. As he did, he continued to kiss the boy. Even though their lips were pushed together, Haru was still able to let his voice be heard and it was getting louder the more Makoto rubbed against him. Both of their bodies were rising in temperature. Makoto finally broke the kiss.

He slid his hand up his lover's shirt and fondled with his nipples. Haru was getting louder. He couldn't resist the urge to jerk the lower half of his body towards Makoto whom could barely take anymore. Makoto's private parts were throbbing, needing to get inside. He took his other hand and used it to pull down Haru's as well as his own pants. He sat up and looked at the boy with a flushed face beneath him. _I can't take it. Haru's just too much._

"Haru," he breathed, "I'm going in." Before Haru could even nod, Makoto had already lifted the boy's hips and slowly made his way in. At first, he started off relatively slow as he was afraid of hurting Haru but Haru on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. He wrapped his arms around Makoto's neck and pulled him in close so their faces met. Makoto eventually picked up speed. His hand led its way back up Haru's shirt. His lover's fingers sent a tingling sensation through his body.

"M-Mako," Haru was sweating bullets. Suddenly he felt a tongue sliding up his neck. _I don't know how much more I can handle._ His back was completely arched. The thrusts were getting more intense. Haru's voice only made it worse. Makoto reached down and wrapped his hand around his lover's privates then started pumping it up and down.

Tears streamed down from Haru's eyes. He was trying to hold everything in. His entire body tensed up as he call the other boy's name, "M-Makoto! I c-can't- Ah!" A warm sticky fluid flowed down Makoto's hand. Haru wasn't aware that the boy was close behind. His thrusts became the strongest ones Haru's ever felt during their relationship.

Makoto gasped and threw his head back, "Haruka!" Then the warm liquid was released inside of Haru. The exhaustion took its toll on both of them. They ended falling asleep in Haru's living room with the TV on.

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed and see you in the next chapter (hopefully)!

~Like it says in the description, this story is going to eventually turn into a mpreg so if you don't like it, don't waste both of our times. Please and thank you.


	2. Exhaustion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.**

* * *

_A few weeks later:_

It was lunch time at Iwatobi High. Unlike most students, the swim team wasn't fortunate enough to get a peaceful one. Gou had gathered them on the roof to lecture them about getting their bodies in shape, as usual. This time she was getting more carried away than she normally does.

"You guys are getting too lazy during practice! We need to up our training regimen! Tomorrow, you guys are going to run 16km!"

Everyone spit out their food, "16km!?"

Rei spoke up first with sweat dripping down the side of his face, "Not that I mind running but, don't you think that's a little overboard? I mean, we don't even have school tomorrow."

Gou smiled and shook her head, "Nope. We're going to start at dawn."

"Ehhh!? We can't do that Gou-chan!" Nagisa said in a pleading voice.

Makoto laughed nervously, "Yeah, I'm not really for it either. We've never run that much all at once."

Gou puffed out her cheeks, "Oh stop being babies! If you can swim it then you can run it."

"I'm not doing it," Haru said with a frown.

Gou looked down at him with a shadow cast over her eyes, "You're doing it. End. Of. Story." They all jumped a bit at her expression and slowly backed away. At this point, there was no use in arguing. Gou had clearly won and anyone who didn't show up was going to pay the consequences, whatever they may be.

* * *

_9 pm:_

There was a mass text:

_"Sender: Gou Matsuoka  
Received: 9:41 pm  
Subject: Practice_

_Guys, we'll be meeting in front of the school at 6 am! Don't be late!"_

Haru was laying on Makoto's bed at the time. He held the phone above himself and read the text. As soon as he saw the time, he grimaced. He turned his head towards Makoto who was sitting on the floor playing video games, "6 am."

"Huh?" The orca paused the game and looked at Haru.

"Gou wants us to meet at the school at 6 am."

Makoto sighed, "I guess we really don't have a choice."

"I'm not going," Haru said bluntly as he turned over onto his side with his back facing Makoto.

"Haru you know you have to," Makoto said in a pleading tone.

"That's too early."

The orca grew a small smile on his lips as he stood up and leaned over his lover to get a look at his face, "C'mon Haru-chan. It might be fun. Besides, we've done things in the morning that took more ener-"

"I'll do it and drop the 'chan' already." Haru was determined to cut Makoto off before he could finish that statement. His eyes were shut and his face was red. His lover just stared and smiled for awhile before he leaned in closer to kiss Haru's ear. The warmth of Makoto's lips sent shivers down his spine. Haru shot Makoto a glare but Makoto could easily tell that Haru didn't completely dislike it.

"Haru, you know, you're taking up all of my bed, right?" he smirked. He watched while Haru started to get off the bed. Soon as he sat up, Makoto rushed in with a kiss on the lips. Haru's whole body seemed to become hot. Makoto pulled away slightly and smiled, "I'm kidding."

* * *

_6 am:_**  
**

The four boys stood there in front of the school while Gou was giving directions for their run. Makoto was listening intently. Haru looked dead tired. Rei stood there impatiently tapping his foot. He was absolutely prepared. Nagisa on the other hand was bouncing up and down full of energy but not at all prepared for the run. Gou stopped in the middle of her lecture, "Haruka-senpai!"

The sleepy head jumped, "H-hai."

"Wake up! You're about to start!" She took a deep breath and blew on her whistle which no one knew she even had on her.

They began to run. Nagisa started off in his usual sprint with all the extra energy he had going on. Rei was already calculating the number of breaths he took between each step and measuring the distance in his strides. The couple stayed a little further back. On top of Haru being the slowest runner in the group anyway, he was too tired to even try to put all his effort in so Makoto stayed behind with him, not wanting to make him feel bad about it.

After running almost halfway, each one of them had slowed down a bit. Rei was still going pretty strong but he didn't want to leave his team. Nagisa was trying his best to still keep up with Rei, regardless if Rei wasn't running as fast anymore. The other two were still running side-by-side, like they always have since they were kids. Before long, Haru put his hands on his knees and was breathing heavily. Makoto stopped in his tracks when he saw the poor dolphin gasping for air.

"Haru, are you all right?" He walked over then put his hand on Haru's shoulder.

Haru nodded, "I'm fine." He stood up straight and began running again. Makoto started back up again as well with Haru only a few inches away from him. He kept glancing over at Haru's face. He raised an eyebrow at what he saw. _I know he's tired and all but, he shouldn't look this bad. Maybe I kept him up too long last night. Maybe he didn't eat this morning, wait no, my mother made sure we ate before we left. _He sighed. _Even if I ask Haru if anything's wrong, he'll say he's fine. I guess I'll just have to wait and see if he says anything._

Once the boys passed the 15km mark, they were pretty much in the clear. The hard work was over; now they were in the home stretch. That was until Haru blacked out. All the boys quickly turned around to see Haru laying on the ground. They all dashed over to him. Makoto nudged his shoulder repeatedly, "Haru! Haru!"

Nagisa stood next to him, "What's wrong with Haru-chan?"

Makoto shook his head, "I don't know. Come on Haru! Get up!"

Rei suddenly became a nervous Nellie*, "I'll go get he-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a soft but rasp voice coming from the body on the ground, "Why are you guys so loud?"

"Haruka-senpai!"

"Haru-chan!"

"Haru!"

The little penguin bent over him, "Haru-chan, what happened?"

Haru steadily sat up and rubbed the spot of his head that he hit, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Haruka-senpai, you passed out while you were running."

Haru took a look at all of their faces, especially Makoto's usual worrisome expression. "Guys, I'm fine."

Nagisa pushed further, "Then why'd you faint?"

"I didn't sleep enough last night." Haru ended up blurting out the first thing that came to his head. He wasn't actually sure if that's what caused it but it seemed like the most likely reason seeing as it was the truth.

At that, Makoto's face was as bright as a stop light. Rei caught this in his peripheral vision, "Makoto-senpai, what's wrong?"

Makoto jumped, "A-ah nothing. Nothing at all." He proceeded to help the boy off the ground and regain his balance. Rei just shrugged it off.

* * *

_7:45 am_

They all made it back safely to the front of the school where they found Gou standing there looking at her watch with her other hand on her hip. "You guys are over the time. We're going to do this again next Saturday as well and this time I want you to beat this time. Easy!" The boys looked at each then nodded in unison. Haru convinced them not to tell Gou what happened. If she would've found out, who knows what kind of crazy thing she would have Haru do. She might have even told Haru not to swim for awhile and that was the last thing Haru was going to allow. "I guess you guys are done for the day," she waved, "See you guys on Monday with a new swim training regimen!" All of their faces were grim. They only had one thought, _This can't be good._

When the lovers made it to Haru's place, Makoto took off his shoes in the entrance and sat in the living room. Haru was in the kitchen getting water bottles out of the refrigerator. Haru came into the living room and sat next to the orca then handed him the bottle. Makoto took it out of his hand and looked up at Haru, "Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Haru stopped drinking his water for a moment, "I told you already, I'm fine."

"Yeah but, I've seen you do more exercise with no sleep before and you didn't pass out that time."

"I was mentally tired that time. This time was physical," he said as he took another gulp of water.

Makoto blushed, "Ah, I'm sorry."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay guys, especially if you're reading my other story "I Quit"! I'm drowning in a lot of college stuff right now that needs to be taken care of before I go to school. I hope you all understand and I hope you liked this! See you in the next chapter! xx

*nervous Nellie is someone who's worrying excessively.


	3. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.**

* * *

_Sunday - 1 pm:_

Haru was in the kitchen trying out new recipes. There was a cookbook laying on the counter beside him but he was only skimming over the ingredients so eventually he closed it. _I'll just come up with my own. _After awhile, he finished his new dish, mackerel simmered in miso. He carefully took it out of the pan and put it on his plate then went into the living room to try his creation. Haru sat down at the table, set down the plate, and turned on the television. When he looked back down at his plate, there was something off. The fish smelled awful. It reeked actually. _Did I do something wrong? _He shrugged as he tried to brush off the smell long enough to at least taste it. He picked up a piece of fish with his chopsticks and brought it up to his face. Haru instantly turned green. It felt like his stomach was turning inside out. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation in his throat. _Crap. _He got up and ran into the bathroom. Everything he ate that day was now floating in the toilet. Just when he thought he was about to retch again, his doorbell rang. Haru stood up to look at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in sweat. _What did I do wrong? Did I miss something?_ The doorbell rang again. Haru cleaned his face off and went to the door. He opened it slowly, "Hello?"

Makoto stood there with a smile plastered onto his face, "Hi Haru!" Haru didn't say a word. He silently led him into the living room. Makoto sat down and saw the full plate of food. He looked up at Haru who was sitting away from it. "Did I interrupt your eating? I'm sorry."

Haru shook his head, "No, it's fine. The mackerel's not right."

Makoto rose his eyebrow, "Not right? What do you mean? Your food is always good."

The dolphin shrugged, "You can have it then."

Makoto looked down at the plate then back at his lover. _Wait a minute, did Haru just say the MACKEREL isn't right? What is he talking about? I've seen him eat it in just about every shape and form. Why did he just give it up to me so fast? _"Haru-chan, what's wrong with it?"

He grimaced, "It smells awful."

The orca's face went blank. _It smells awful? It smells wonderful actually. He's never said that about his own cooking before. _When he looked back up at his lover, he noticed the slightly green complexion of his skin. "Are you all right Haru?"

He nodded, "I'm fine. Hurry up and eat it."

"What are you going to eat? This was obviously your lunch."

"I'm going to have tea."

"Are you sure that's enough Haru-chan?"

Haru glanced at Makoto, "Drop the '-chan' and yes." Makoto stopped asking about the food. Regardless of what he said, it was clear that Haru wasn't going to eat it.

Haru got up and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea, assuming that would ease his stomach. While he was in there, he had totally forgotten about the pan that he cooked the fish in. It smelled worse than the fish itself. A huge wave of nausea swept over him like a tsunami. This time was worse than the last. He cupped his hand over his mouth and started panicking. _Ugh, I don't have enough time to make it to the bathroom. _He leaned over the trash can and let go of what was left in his stomach. _This is becoming annoying now. _Makoto ran into the room to see Haru doubled over in front of the trash can.

"Haruka!" he yelled as he moved closer to his lover. He began to rub his back, "What's wrong? Do you need me to get you something?"

When he finished emptying the rest of the contents from his stomach, he tried to catch his breath. Eventually he shook his head, "I'm fine-"

"You need to lay down."

Haru stood up, once again covered in sweat. "I told you I'm fine."

"Haru~"

He closed his eyes, "Okay okay, I'll lay down." _I don't feel like arguing with you._

* * *

_4 pm:_

Haru laid in the bed on his back, sleeping peacefully. The vomiting took its toll on his body. He hadn't thrown up in years. His body felt like it almost didn't know what to do. While Haru was sleeping, Makoto had cleaned up the kitchen and took care of the fish. When he finished, he went to check on Haru. _First Haru faints, which he still blames me for, and now he's throwing up and refusing to eat? Mackerel has never bothered him before. I wonder, has he actually been sick this whole time? _Haru shifted in his sleep then turned onto his side and mumbled, "Makoto."

The orca's eyes widened. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed, "Haru-chan?"

The boy shifted again. Makoto bent over and kissed him on the cheek. He watched his lover beneath him give soft breaths. Makoto looked at his whole body. The porcelain colour of the boy's skin in contrast with his raven-like hair paired with his delicate features. Before he knew it, he was thinking about how Haru looks when they make love. He felt his body getting hot the more he thought about it. _No, not now. Haru's sick. I can't be thinking about this right now. _He turned away from the boy. _Stop it Makoto. Now's not the time. _From behind he heard something that set him off. "Makoto..." The sound of his name coming from Haru's mouth made him feel hotter than before.

Makoto turned back around to see two blue orbs staring back at him. He reached over and glided his hand on the edge of Haru's jawline. He was trying to hold back by reminding himself that Haru didn't feel good. He smiled, "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," he paused. "What's wrong?"

Makoto was confused, "'What's wrong?'"

"Your face is red."

"A-ah," he jumped back. "It's nothing, nothing."

Haru sat up slowly.

"Haru! No, you need to rest!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I told you I'm fine. Are you blushing?"

Makoto quickly turned his face away from Haru, "N-no."

"Makoto," Haru said in a serious tone.

"H-hai?"

Haru reached down to touch Makoto's thigh. The sensation of his hand shot through the other boy's body. _I can't do it. Haru's sick. Haru's sick._

The dolphin got closer and whispered in his ear, "I'm not sick." _We've been dating for seven months Makoto. I know that face and this attitude means you're holding yourself back. But, I know you're going to keep doing this and until you take care of it alone and then I feel guilty._ He sighed. _I really hate doing this. _He moved his hand to between Makoto's legs and groped him. Haru was right. Makoto was rock hard. Makoto tense up and looked at him, "H-haru!"

"I told you, I'm fine."

He barely had enough time to finish his sentence before his lover kissed him on the neck. Haru released and dropped his hand down to his side. Makoto began pushing Haru back onto the bed. He continued to kiss Haru's neck then rose his shirt and sucked on the boy's nipples. He let his tongue fondle with them endlessly. Haru was flushed. Makoto dragged his tongue down Haru's torso. As he did, there was a swelling bulge in Haru's pants. Makoto pulled down Haru's pants and let his tongue wrap around the boy's privates. He made it glide up and down. Haru was trembling. Makoto rose his head and looked up at the boy. Haru's eyes were closed and his face was red. Makoto was completely dazed in ecstasy. He let himself get carried away. His usual gentle attitude shed in an instant. Meanwhile, Haru was feeling weaker and weaker, like his body was about to give out,"M-Makoto." His lover was too entranced in pleasure by thrusting himself deep into the smaller boy's body with full force.

"Hn...H-Haruka! A-ah!" He made a heavy sigh of relief until he snapped back to his senses. Haru was laying there unconscious. "Haruka!" Makoto touched Haru's shoulder to try to wake him up but instead, he felt like he burnt his hand on the boy's skin. He hastily pulled himself together. _Shit! __Uh...ICE! I need ice! _He came back into the bedroom and placed an ice bag on the Haru's forehead then went to the bathroom to get the thermometer. When he came back into the room he began to take the boy's temperature. _Calm down Makoto. Calm down. Haru will be fine. He'll be all right. He's always all right. _He pulled the instrument out his mouth and stared at the screen: "39ºC!" He suddenly saw a hand reach over and slowly knock the thermometer out of his own. He jumped and turned towards the dolphin, "Haru! You're awake!"

Haru's voice was groggy, "Stop it."

"But Haru! What if you had the flu!?"

He looked away from the gentle soul, "You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to fall in the river," he paused for a moment, "and I'm not going to die either. Calm down."

"But Haru, you need to go to the hospital."

"No I don't. I'm fine."

Makoto's concern took over, "39 degrees isn't fine! Please Haru~"

Haru looked back at his lover and into his eyes. He could see the flashbacks Makoto was having of the time Haru fell in the river when he was trying to retrieve Aki's scarf. He closed his eyes. For a second there, Makoto thought he lost consciousness again. "Har-"

"I'll go, okay?"

Makoto lowered his eyes. _I'm not going to be able to convince him to go right now. He's too stubborn for that. This itself is a huge step. He never goes to see a doctor. _"When are you going?"

He opened his eyes back up, "I'll go tomorrow." _If I don't then he'll take me himself. It's best if I go by myself, otherwise he'll worry the whole time._

Makoto trusted Haru's word but still felt uneasy about the situation. He had faith that Haru would get there fine on his own since Makoto's parents wouldn't let him miss school because of someone else's doctor appointment. What worried him was the diagnosis. _What if something is terribly wrong? What if it were something more than the flu? I mean, he rarely ever gets sick. _He could only hope it was nothing that serious. He wouldn't know what he would do without Haru around. He averted his gaze back to Haru to find him sleeping. He whispered, "I'm sorry Haru-chan."_ You barely had enough energy to talk just now. _Haru's sleeping face was paler than the normal porcelain tone he always had.

* * *

_Monday - 12 pm:_

The swim team was sitting on the roof eating their lunch as usual, except for Makoto. He ended up being the last one to get there. He'd spent his entire night trying to figure out on his own what was wrong with Haru. He sat down with his lunch in the square which was normally a circle but wasn't possible with someone missing. Nagisa stopped eating and looked at the boy with bags under his eyes, "Mako-chan, what's the matter? Where's Haru-chan?" Makoto sighed. It was a matter of time until one of them were going to ask.

"He went to see a doctor."

"What!?" Gou, Rei, and Nagisa said at once.

Their questions rolled out like rapid fire.

"Is Haru-chan okay?"

"What happened to him?"

"What's wrong with Haruka-senpai?"

They knew as well as he did that Haru didn't go to the doctor. "He's sick."

Nagisa frowned, "Haru-chan's sick? It must be bad then. Haru-chan never agrees to see a doctor."

_**Meanwhile...**_

Haru was sitting on the table speaking with the doctor. Internally he was actually very distraught. He had thrown up again that morning. He couldn't hold down any food and his stomach was cramping all night long. He decided not to tell Makoto any of this. He knew that Makoto would attempt to skip school if he found out. There was one more problem, the doctor couldn't figure out what exactly was causing these symptoms.

"Nanase-kun, I'm going to take a blood sample."

Haru nodded as the doctor prepared the needle. _I just want all of this to be over as soon as possible. I can't believe that I'm going to miss practice because of this._

"Until the results come out, you may have a seat in our waiting room. It shouldn't take very long."

* * *

_A few hours later:_

Haru was becoming very irritated. He didn't want to be there anymore. _The others should be at practice right now. All I want is to get back in the water. I don't have time to be sick...although I guess I never really did take care of myself. _He sighed. _This is ridiculous. I should've taken medicine and went to school. Makoto was probably worried for nothing. It can't be that bad. I mean...no, it can't be that bad. I'm fine. I've always been fine._

"Nanase-kun?" a nurse said in a pleasant tone.

Haru broke out of thought, "Hai."

"The doctor would like to see you. You can follow me."

**_To be__ continued..._**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! xx


	4. What Do I Do

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.**

* * *

Haru walked into the room. This was a very different room than before. There was a weird looked machine in the corner that he didn't recognize. The doctor was sitting down in a swivel chair with a solemn expression on his face. He looked so deep in thought that it almost made Haru nervous. _No, it's probably not that bad. _The doctor met Haru's eyes, "Please, have a seat Nanase-kun," he said as he gestured towards the bed. When the boy set himself down the doctor stood up and walked over to him. He was still looking through the papers he had in hand.

"Uh um..."

"I found high levels of hCG in your blood."

"Huh?" _Is that bad?_

He put his hand up to cut Haru off. "Before I can conclude anything, I need to do an ultrasound. So if you may, please lay down and lift your shirt."

Haru did just as he was told. The doctor pulled the strange machine over and brought it next to the bed.

"This might be a little cold," the doctor said while he spread an icy gel over the boy stomach. The temperature was a shook to his system. It gave him chills. Then the doctor pulled out a wand-like instrument that was hooked up to the machine. Next he turned on the machine and placed the instrument on Haru's belly. The boy was getting more anxious.

"Is there something wrong?"

The doctor looked at him then back at the monitor on the machine, "Actually..." they took a closer look at the screen, "Ah! I was correct! There it is."

Haru furrowed his brows, "What's 'it'?" Haru could clearly see the small mass shown the the screen. It confused him but at the same time, it scared him. _What if that's a tumor? What if I have cancer? What am I going to do? Wait but why does the doctor seem extra calm? What's going on? What's happening?_

The doctor turned his gaze to the poor boy, "Nanase-kun," he pointed at the mass on the monitor, "that's your baby. From the looks of it, I would say you're about eight weeks pregnant."

Haru's eyes widened. He had never expected to hear that. His mind went completely blank for a moment. His eyes kept going back and forth between the doctor and what was shown on the screen. He finally pulled himself together enough to speak, "W-what?"

The doctor looked at the screen, "I know this might be a shock but, there have been a few reported male pregnancies. I wouldn't go so far to say that they're extremely common though."

Haru was still laying there in utter disbelief. His hands started to become clammy. He was trying his best to keep his composure but inside, he felt like everything had flipped upside down. His head was pounding.

"This would explain the vomiting, fatigue, fever, fainting, and even the cramping." They looked at Haru's face. The serious expression returned, "Male pregnancies are very complicated. The symptoms are much different than a normal female pregnancy because your body's trying it's best to fight it. It's treating the baby as if it were a disease."

Haruka was speechless. He couldn't move his mouth. _I'm pregnant? I-I'm having Makoto's child? This can't be real. No, this is very real. I can't... I don't know what to do. I can't do this. _He was in full on panic mode. "D-doctor...how?" The doctor gave a gentle smile then continued to explain the situation to the boy. By the end, Haru was sitting up on the bed with his shirt pulled down and pictures of the baby in his hand. His hand was shaking as he stared at the photos. _T-there's a baby inside of me? _He just took in all the information that the doctor was giving him.

"Now, Nanase-kun."

The boy shifted his eyes up to meet the doctor's, "Hai?"

"I realize this is all difficult to take in, especially at your age. If you want to get an abortion, I suggest you decide soon."

He looked back down at the pictures, _Makoto's child..._

The doctor spoke up, "Of course, you don't have to decide right now but I do need to know soon. It's crucial that we start you on medication to support the life of the baby, if you plan to keep it; if not, then the abortion must take place soon before anything serious occurs to you."

Haru didn't even bother to look up before he nodded. He had no idea what to do.

* * *

_6 pm:_

Haruka finally arrived home. Soon as he opened the door, he found Makoto sitting on the step with his head leaned against the wall, fast asleep. He was obviously waiting for his lover to come home. Haru bent down and nudged his shoulder. Makoto's eyes opened slowly. His vision was blurry while they tried to focus on the figure in front of him. He jumped up and hugged the dolphin once he realized who it was. "Haru-chan!" He pulled away to stare Haru in those bright blue orbs, "Are you okay? What happened? What did they tell you?" _Please don't be something bad. Please tell me you'll be all right. Please Haru. Tell me anything other than the worse case scenario. _Haru lowered his eyes to the floor. _Oh God, it **is **bad._ "Haru?" He got closer to the boy's face. "Haru-chan, what's wrong?"

Haru stayed silent. _I have to tell him. I have to tell him. I **need **to tell him._ Just then, the ultrasound fell out of Haru's hoodie. Haru didn't even notice they came out before Makoto reached down to pick them up, "Hey, Haru what's this?"

Haru's mouth dropped open slightly but nothing was coming out. He didn't plan out how he was going to tell Makoto but this certainly wasn't what he wanted. None of this was giving him time to really process his own feelings on the matter.

Makoto looked closer at the pictures, "Is this a baby?" He looked up at Haru, "Whose pictures are these?"

Haru reverted his eyes away from his lover.

"Haru?"

He mumbled, "They're mine."

"What?" Makoto raised an eyebrow.

_Come on Haruka, you have to tell him. It is his after all. _He turned his gaze back to the concerned lover across from him and spoke perfectly clear, "They're mine."

Makoto was becoming beyond confused._ This can't..but...I don't...what? _"Haru what are you talking about?"

Haru barely gave Makoto enough time to ask the question before he chimed in, "I'm pregnant." The word felt weird coming out of his mouth. He still hadn't come to terms with the reality himself. The word hit him like a ton of bricks. _I can't believe I really said that. _He wanted to cry instead of talk but he knew that his lover needed to know. He took a deep breath, "That's why I've been sick."

"So you mean..." Makoto kept looking at the ultrasound pictures then back at Haru, "...t-this is our b-baby?"

Haru turned away, "Yes."

The orca rushed over to embrace the boy, "Haru! I thought something was terribly wrong! I thought...no I don't even want to talk about it!"

Haru closed his eyes, "You don't mind?"

Makoto's embrace got tighter, "Of course I don't mind! This is our child! I'm glad both of you are okay."

"But, don't you think it's weird? I'm a male after all."

The other male shook his head, "It doesn't matter to me. I'm a little confused but that's fine. Haruka, I love you. That's **all **that matters." He let go and placed his hand on Haru's stomach, "How far long are you?"

"Eight weeks." He glanced up at the other boy's face. Makoto was blushing hard and he sported a small smile on his lips. His hand slid behind Haru's back and pulled him into a kiss. While Makoto was entranced in the meeting of their lips, Haru couldn't help but to think further into the situation. _Usually I'm the irrational one__ but __Makoto, _you're not thinking this through. I can't... I don't know if I can do this. He broke the kiss and turned away from the orca. Makoto stood there puzzled, "H-haru?"

"What are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to tell your parents? We're only seventeen."

Makoto just stared at him. The worried expression instantly returned to his face. _I have to say something, anything. _"I'll tell them somehow. We'll work this out Haru...wait..." _No, please don't tell me that's he's thinking about that, _"...are you planning on aborting it?"

Haruka kept his eyes low as he walked further in the house, past Makoto. The boy turned around and followed, "Haru what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath," he said while he walked in the bathroom and turned on the water to watch the tub fill up quickly. _I don't want to think about this anymore. I don't want to believe any of this. This is too much. Makoto's child...inside me...abortion... I can't do this._ Makoto stood in the doorway, watching Haru shed his clothing and get into the tub. He walked further in and sat down next to it. Haru pulled himself into fetal position. The orca had never seen him do this. He knew one thing for sure though; after he mentioned abortion, Haru started closing in on himself like he did when his grandmother died and when he thought he hurt Rin. Makoto reached over to touch Haru's hand, "Haru-chan, it's okay. It'll all be okay. I promise." _At least, I hope so._ _I don't want you to get one but...no way Makoto. You have to be there for him. _"Haru?"

"I'm scared." It was the first time Haru had ever admitted to being afraid of something. To Makoto, Haru wasn't afraid of anything. There was nothing that could instill fear into the dolphin. That's why he always used him as protection. That's why he always went to Haru for help. A feeling of guilt swept over Makoto. Haru always protected him.

_**To be**_**_ continued_...**

* * *

**Before you guys go off somewhere, I have an announcement:**

I'm currently in the process of moving so my chapters are going to be a little further apart. As for those reading my story "I Quit", I am working on the next chapter and it will be up as soon as possible.

With that said, I hope you guys enjoyed reading! And don't fret, I didn't forget about Rin's part in this story :)

See you in the next chapter! xx


	5. Don't Show, Don't Tell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.**

* * *

_3 days later - Thursday 8 am:_

Makoto was walking up the road towards the school. His face looked like it was the definition of death. There were dark circles under his eyes from staying up late with Haru. He had been going to the boy's house every day after practice. Makoto made it a priority. He was afraid of what the boy wasn't doing more than what he actually was. Haru hadn't been in school since last week. After he found out the news, he didn't want to do anything. He didn't even want to get out of the tub. Even the team was getting worried. It was getting closer and closer to the prelims. If Haru wasn't okay in enough time to prepare for them then what were they going to do? Makoto kept this in mind when he visited Haru but the dolphin wouldn't respond. He'd sit in the tub and stare at the water. Haru's symptoms were also getting worse. Makoto could tell just by the expressions on the other boy's face, but no matter how many times Makoto tried to help, he was pushed away. There was no getting through to him; at least, not right now there wasn't. Makoto closed his eyes. _Haru...Haru-chan...I'm sorry for putting you through this. This is all my fault. I want to tell my parents, I really do. They'll probably understand but I can't... I can't do anything until I know what you want to do. I just hope that... No, I can't do that. You're the one with strict parents. You're the one who has to endure this. You're the one who's...pregnant. _He bowed his head and whispered, "Haru-chan... I'm sorry." Just then, a girl with maroon coloured hair appeared next to him. She leaned forward to get a look at the orca's face,

"Makoto-senpai?"

The boy almost jumped out of his skin, "Ah!...Oh, ohayo Gou." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

She blinked and tilted her head, "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, it's nothing."

"Then why were you apologizing to Haruka-senpai?"

"A-ah um..." _Crap, I didn't mean to say that out loud. _"It's nothing. No reason."

"Makoto-senpai?"

"H-hai?"

"You looked like you're about to cry. What's wrong?"

He shook his head and put on his usual gentle smile, "Nothing. I'm fine. I'll see you at lunch!" He picked up his pace and rushed ahead before Gou could get another question in. He took a deep breath when he got into the school. _Haru, it's getting harder just to hide our relationship. Is this how you felt all those years you protected me?_

* * *

_After school:_

Makoto decided, for the first time ever, to skip swim practice and go straight to Haru's place. When he reached the house, he didn't bother ringing to doorbell. He knew the boy wouldn't answer it so he let himself in. He walked directly towards the bathroom but when he got there, the tub was empty. There was no body laying in the freezing water that Haru liked so much. _He should be here. Where is he?_ Suddenly, he heard something hard hit the floor. A bolt ran up Makoto's back as he dashed into the dolphin's bedroom. There, he saw a boy doubled over on his knees, holding his stomach. "Haru!" Makoto's chest constricted. He bent over the boy and touched his shoulder, "Haru what's wrong?" He didn't answer. Haru's face was turning red. His body was shaking. "Haru? Haru?" This only made the orca more nervous. _I know he gets cramps but are they really that bad? _Haru finally let out a sound. He groaned over the pain resonating in his abdomen. _That's it; I've had it. _Makoto furrowed his brows with a sorrowful look, "Haru, I'm sorry. You don't have to-"

He was interrupted by a strained voice, "I'm keeping it."

Makoto's eyes grew huge, "But Haru! It's clearly causing you pain! A-and...what about your parents?"

Haru closed his eyes as another cramp hit him. He trembled a bit then collected himself enough to look at his lover in the eyes, "It'll be fine...even if it isn't."

"Haru-chan..."

* * *

_That night:_

Makoto got permission to stay over Haru's house. He was sitting on the floor on Haru's bedroom floor with the boy sitting between his legs. The dolphin had his back leaning against the other boy's chest. The sound of the orca's heartbeat was all Haru needed to hear. It calmed him down a little for what he was about to do. He didn't have a choice. If he meant what he said then he was going to have to do something about it as well. Though, he still didn't know how his parents would react. It wasn't his mother he was particularly worried about; it was his father. He knew very well that his father was homophobic and now this...this was on an entirely different scale.

Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru's waist and nuzzled his face into the black hair, "I can talk to them for you if you want."

Haru glared at the phone in his hand, "No. I have to tell them." He went through his contact list until he got to "Mother" and pressed the call button. His heart began racing while he waited for someone to answer. Each ring turned into a pound in his chest. Just as he was ready to hang up, he heard a woman's voice on the other line, "Moshi moshi." When he went to reply, his words got caught in his throat. Makoto heard the little choke and gently tightened his embrace on his lover. The woman spoke again, "Haruka?"

"I'm here mother." He took a pause, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

His throat was starting to burn, "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you get father? I need to tell him too."

The suspicion rose in his mother's voice, "Okay." Haru could hear his mother calling for his father's attention. When he came over to the phone, his mother put it on speaker. A deep voice came from the phone, "I'm here. What is it Haruka?" The sound of his father's voice chilled Haru. The man was usually understanding and compassionate but he did have a limit. He held strong opinions on certain subjects and this happened to fall into one of them.

Haru heard a soft whisper come from behind, "I'm here for you Haru-chan."

Haru took a deep breath and started speaking, "I'm pregnant." The word still felt like it stabbed him in the chest. He accepted it but he was nowhere close to being used to it.

His parents spoke simultaneously, "What?" His mother continued on, "Haruka this isn't funny. What are you talking about?"

Haru closed his eyes and waited a moment before he began to explain what happened, including his relationship with Makoto. The orca could hear yelling coming from the phone. It wasn't Haru's mother. That much for sure. It was his father. The deep husky voice rang in Haru's ear. Eventually Haru hung up, knowing that the man was going to do so soon anyway. Makoto leaned forward to get a glance at the boy's face. Haru held his phone tightly then dropped it on the floor.

"Haru?"

"I'm keeping it, no matter what he says."

"And your mother?"

"She's okay with it, I think."

"Haru-chan~"

Haru turned his face and looked at his lover in his eyes, "I told you it'll be fine."

"But-"

Haru leaned all the way back on his boyfriend's chest and laid his head on Makoto's shoulder, "It's fine."

There was no fighting it. Makoto knew that Haru was upset over it but he would cover it up for the sake of others around him. All he could do was accept it and move on. Now it was his turn to tell his parents. He was aware that his parents probably won't be comfortable with it at first but they were always open-minded about everything, even if the matter caused hardship for some.

* * *

_Monday - at practice:_

When Haru came out of the locker room, he almost yelped in shock. There stood Rin next to Gou. He stood there in his uniform with his messenger bag hanging across his body. They were standing in front of the pool, deep in conversation. At least, that was until Rin's red eyes fell upon his blue ones. "Yo."

Makoto and Haru told the team the news a few days ago. Nagisa already concluded that he was going to be the uncle. It didn't take him long to accept it. Rei went on a rant about how illogical it was until they further explained it. And Gou, she blushed extremely hard. She thought it was the cutest thing in the world. When she calmed down, she suddenly became anxious. She reminded the couple about Rin's feelings towards Haru. They eventually had to make her promise that she wouldn't tell Rin anything. Haru was scared of how he'd take it.

"R-rin, what are you doing here?"

The maroon haired boy walked over to the dolphin, "Practice got canceled. Samezuka's doing maintenance on the pool so I decided to come over." He came closer to Haru's face. He looked the boy up and down. Yup, he still had feelings for him. Haru stayed silent and Rin smirked, "You still as cold as ever." He paused, "Hey, I'm racing you in the 100m free right?"

The question caught Haru off guard. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it yet. He hesitated, "I don't know."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean you don't know? C'mon race me!"

Gou overheard where this conversation was heading and budded in between them. She looked at her brother, "O-onii-chan, why don't you get changed? You came to swim right?" _I can't have you finding out about this. Haru obviously isn't ready yet. _Rin looked down at her and blinked, "Ah, right." He turned for the changing room. While he was going in, Makoto was coming out. They both stopped for a brief moment to chat then continued on their way. When Makoto came over to his lover, all he got was a glare form the boy.

Makoto's face formed into sadness as he whispered to the boy, "I didn't say anything. Don't worry. But Haru-"

"No." That's all Haru said before he faced the pool and jumped in. Makoto sighed. _Haru, he's going to find out eventually. I don't think he'll react badly. He might resent me but that's all right. He's going to figure out what's going on. I don't understand why we can't tell him. He's more understanding than he used to be, at least I think he his. _

* * *

_Two hours into practice:_

Rin got out of the pool and took his goggles off. As he was catching his breath, he looked back at the pool. His eyes glazed over each line then he noticed, Haru wasn't in the water. _What the heck? Where'd he go? _He went into the locker room and peaked around. _Where is he? It isn't like him to just disap- _He heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He turned the corner to see a boy with jet black hair leaning over the toilet. His body was trembling a bit while sweat dripped down his back. Rin stood behind him and placed his hand on his hip. "Haru?" Just as he was about to lift his head, he vomited once more. Rin came closer to the boy. "Hey, you okay?" Haru rose his head and met Rin's eyes. Haru's face was pale. His eyes looked cloudy. Sweat glided down the side of his face. Rin jumped back a little. _What the hell? He didn't look sick not to long ago! _Haru's hoarse voice broke Rin's trance, "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are! Look at you!"

Haru narrowed his eyes, "I'm fine." He started to pull himself up. Rin rushed over and helped pull him up by his shoulder. Haru tried to pull away. "Rin, I told you-"

"No one looks this bad and isn't sick! Go sit down!" Although he told Haru what to do, he still led him to the bench in the locker room. Just then, Makoto walked in with a towel over his shoulders. Soon as he walked in, he saw Haru sitting on the bench hunched over with Rin standing in front of him. Makoto ran over and kneeled in front of his lover. He put his hands on Haru's shoulders, "Haru, what's wrong? Is there anything I can do? What do you need?" He had almost forgotten that Rin was still there. HE was completely distracted by Haru's expression. With each question, Makoto's face got closer to Haru's. A slight blush grew on the dolphin's cheeks.

Rin raised a brow. _Why is his face red? He didn't feel like he had a fever when I touched him... Is it- Nah, that's not it. _His face grew dark. _He's not blushing because of Makoto. He's not. _

_**To be continued...**  
_

* * *

A/N: Okay, I determined to have the same amount of chapters as my other story. My OCD wouldn't let me have it otherwise. So, I move at the end of the week which means both stories should be updated more frequently from now on. I know this isn't the best chapter and Rin is a little OOC but I need him like that. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! See you in the next chapter! xx


	6. Never Let Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.**

A/N: As I've said before, I realize Rin in a little OOC but he's supposed to be that way. Seriously, a love triangle wouldn't be complete without a jealous one right? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! xx

* * *

_That night:_

Rin was laying in bed with all the lights out. He held his cell phone above his face and stared at the bright screen. He was staring at the conversation he was having with the butterfly:

_Rin: Yo Rei_

_Rei: Yes?_

_Rin: I need to ask you something._

_Rei: What is it Rin-senpai?_

_Rin: It's about Haru._

_Rei: What about him?_

_Rin: Is there something going on between him and Makoto?_

_Rei: No not really. I mean, they're **dating **but I think you already know that. Why?_

_Rin: ...Nothing. Bye._

He kept reading the text over and over. The problem was, Rei wasn't given the memo to keep the relationship a secret. Rin knew that Rei had no knowledge of him having feelings for Haru. He had a feeling that Nagisa knew but the little penguin wasn't one to tell people these types of things. His face began to burn as tears streamed down his cheeks. With each sob, he trembled a little more. Rin was infuriated. _Makoto said he wasn't going to do this. Makoto knew how I felt and he...he... _Rin rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed. He chucked his phone across the room and watched the screen break. Rin wanted to just break down and cry but on the other hand, he also wasn't thinking straight either. He stood up, put his shoes and hoodie on, grabbed his keys, then left for Haru's place._  
_

When he reached Haru's house, he found the door unlocked. Wasn't really a surprise. It wouldn't have been the first time he left his door like this. He slid the door open and walked inside. He still didn't know what exactly he was going to do or say. Rin wasn't thinking clearly. He made his way in, leading himself to Haru's bedroom.

Haru was laying in his bed, on his side where it felt most comfortable. Rin stood over him with a red face. This was the first time he saw Haru sleeping. It was also the first time he saw the boy in just his underwear. He'd always seen him in swim trunks but never boxers. _This is the only chance you'll ever get Rin. Makoto betrayed me. He knew how I felt. Haru... I want him to me mine. I want him. _He bent over the boy and kissed his cheek. Haru gently shifted a little. _Haru...you...you've always been mine and no one will take you away from me; not even Makoto. _He kissed him again on the neck and then back up to the cheek.

Haru slowly opened his eyes to see Rin straddling over him, leaning down towards his face. Haru's eyes widened, "R-Rin!? What are you-" Rin kissed his neck again. The sensation made him shudder. Haru quickly put his hands on Rin's shoulders and tried to push him away, "Rin! Stop! What are you doing!?"

Rin looked up at him with lust filled eyes, "I'm not letting you go, not again."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

A/N: Like I said in the Author's Notes of my other story, I will be posting more frequently but the chapters will be shorter just so I can keep up with this, school, and work.

So on that note, hope to see you all in the next chapter! xx


	7. Anger and Lust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters, although I wish I did.**

**WARNING: RAPE**

* * *

Rin pressed down on Haru's lips and started to slip his tongue in. Haru was trying to push him away but his efforts were futile compared to Rin's strength. Heat rose in Haru's body. His mind was trying to reject the feeling but his body wouldn't allow it. Rin slid his hand up the boy's shirt. The dolphin kept his eyes closed. _Rin, stop it. Just stop. I can't do this to Makoto. Rin, please, just go away. Stop this! Stop it! _The sensation wouldn't cease. The lust was intoxicating. After years of feelings towards him, then he leaves and Makoto picks up the pieces with his love, only to be confused again with the shark's current actions. Haru's brain was moving a thousand miles a minute. The touch of Rin's icy fingertips gliding across his skin sent a chill through his body. Rin broke the kiss and gasped. He leaned over and whispered in Haru's ear, "Please Haruka, please. Choose me. Why Makoto?" His eyes began to water. "Why!? Why him?" he yelled. He grinded his groin against Haru's. Haru moaned softly. "R-Rin, no. S-stop." Rin started to move faster. Haru wanted to deny his own erection to the feeling. It was getting worse with each passing second. His hormones were all over the place. He wished he could say something but the ecstasy was blinding him. His little moans filled the room. Rin stopped for a short moment and hastily pulled down Haru's underwear. There was no hiding that the boy's body was turned on. Haru was dripping wet.

Rin fondled with the tip of Haru's boner. Haru arched his back and let out a load moan. Rin played with it some more before wrapping his hand around the entire shaft. Sweat was dripping down Haru's body as he quivered a bit. "Rin, please.." Haru's voice was so low that Rin couldn't hear him. He didn't want to open his eyes. He didn't want to see what was happening.

Rin was fully entranced in lust. He sat up and pulled his own pants down, exposing his hard-on. He was just as wet as Haru. It was dripping down from the tip. He covered two of his fingers in saliva, lifted Haru's hips up a bit, and stuck them in. The feeling of something going inside his anus made Haru gasp for air. He then bit down on his lip, trying to hold his voice in. Once Rin was able to loosen Haru up a bit, he removed his fingers and replaced it with himself. He began to thrust himself further into Haru. After a while, he picked up speed. Breathing was becoming harder. As time went on, he lost himself more and more until he finally climaxed.

When he did, realization of his actions came rolling in. Rin quickly looked up at Haru's face and noticed that he was biting on his lip so hard that it was bleeding and there were tears streaking down his cheeks. Rin's guilt flooded in and paralyzed him. _What did I just do? Why did I do this? I can't. I don't know what to do. I let my anger get a hold of him. Ugh! Oi, Rin calm down. What am I talking about?! I can't calm down! I just hurt Haru! He'll never forgive me! _"H-Haru?"

Haruka finally opened his eyes. They were red and puffy, "Why?" His lips were trembling.

Rin couldn't respond nor could he move. His eyes were fixated on the floor. He didn't want to look at anything or anyone. Just then, the sound of the front door opening lingered in their ears. Both of them jumped a little when they heard a voice. "Haru? Are you in here?" Rin knew that if he were to try to escape, he'd run into the person coming in. "I wonder if you're sleepin-" Makoto stood there in the doorway of Haru's bedroom staring at the scene before him. He looked at the position Haru was in. Trembling, no underwear, sweating, crying, and bleeding. He turned towards Rin with intense fury in his eyes, "What did you do!?"

Rin turned his head slowly and looked up at the orca, "I-I.."

Makoto grabbed Rin by the hair, slightly pulling him off the floor, and punched him in his jaw. Rin fell to the floor with a load thud. Makoto straddled over him and held down Rin's shoulders. "Don't you ever touch Haru again!" He pulled his arm back and punched him again. "How dare you do this to someone carrying a child!" He hit him once more.

"Makoto!" Haru breathed. He was lying on the bed in fetal position, holding his stomach.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap guys! Hope to see you in the next chapter. See ya! xx**


End file.
